Live, Love, Woodstock
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Holly needs a fresh start when she takes a job as a writer for a local paper in Woodstock, NY. Little does she know that there is more than just a career opportunity waiting for her there in her neighbor Jude Fisher.
1. Welcome to Woodstock

A life reroute - that was what Holly's intentions were when she reluctantly mailed out a deposit check for first and last month's rent to the landlord of a small, two-bedroom house in Woodstock.

It was a risk and taking risks wasn't something she was overly fond of. Still, after several career opportunities had fallen through, Holly accepted a job as a writer for a small newspaper in a world she was completely unfamiliar with.

It was a last resort, or that was what she told herself. Holly had decided that change was the answer to the rut she was in. She had never been a country girl so moving to upstate New York would be an adjustment.

A challenge, she acknowledged.

If nothing else Holly appreciated a good challenge. She just hoped her time there wouldn't seem slow and dull compared to the fast-paced city life she had been accustomed to.

The ride up to the country had been an oxymoron of emotions - both anxiety-ridden and peaceful. Holly enjoyed the winding back roads, collection of trees and streams, and the big houses with elegant front porches. She couldn't deny it was beautiful.

I just hope I don't have to drive forty minutes to pick up a stick of butter and some milk, she thought.

The first signs of Woodstock were oddly cliche. 'Ye Old Hippy Store' was the first little shop that made Holly snicker. The town green was filled with a collection of stands covered by little tents and sellers of all kinds perched behind makeshift counters. Collections of tye-dye blankets and shirts were scattered about and no two shoppers in the midst of the crowd looked alike.

"Welcome to Woodstock," Holly muttered under her breath, taking in the quirks and bright colors of her new home.

The white, two-story home came into view just as the GPS gave its final command. Holly smiled to herself as she saw a middle-aged blond woman with bouncy curls waving at her with a smile as she climbed down the steps of a modest front porch.

The landlord - Lizzie. She recognized her from her Facebook and Instagram photos, as those were their initial forms of communication.

Holly pulled the car to a halt in a gravel driveway and quickly climbed out to greet the woman who she had spoken with primary by phone.

"Holly," Lizzie greeted matter-of-factly with arms wide open.

Holly smiled wide and nodded, accepting a big hug from the woman as if they were old friends.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lizzie pulled back but kept her hands firmly on her shoulders. "How was the trip?"

"It was long... but nice." Holly nodded as she spoke.

"Well let me show you around the place!" Lizzie's smile outmatched hers, "The pictures don't do it justice."

Beep beep. An old truck cruised by and Lizzie turned, waving her hands wildly while blowing a friendly kiss to the passerbyer.

Holly couldn't help but chuckle and stared as the man behind the wheel kept a hand up and beeped another time. She watched as the truck pulled into the next driveway down which was separated by a generous portion of land.

"Well you met your first neighbor," Lizzie gushed. "I'm sure he'll be by with a little something to greet you with." Before Holly could object Lizzie continued, "That's Jude Fisher. Great man. I used to babysit him when I was a teenager."

"Really?"

"He's about your age I'd think... maybe a few years older." She smirked.

"I'll be 35 in October."

"Jude's birthday just passed." Lizzie continued to grin. "He's 38."

Holly nodded, suspecting her landlord was already playing matchmaker.

"Anyway," she went on, "Let's give you the grand tour of the place." Lizzie waved her toward the front porch and Holly took a deep breath as she followed her inside. She was anxious but eager to start this new chapter of her life.

"Fully furnished, as promised."

Holly took it all in, nodding appreciatively. Her small studio apartment in the city cost more than what Lizzie was charging for the entire home with the massive yard and well-kept furniture.

"This is amazing." She was being honest and was tempted to ask why the rent was so low but she didn't want to push the issue.

"Well it's nothing fancy but I call it home." She smiled and continued to stroll around, introducing Holly to the kitchen, cozy living rooms and upstairs bedrooms.

"This is great."

"I personally love the back porch the best." She grinned. "You said you'd be writing for the local paper right?" Lizzie allowed her a step ahead through the back door, "I found plenty of peaceful inspiration back here with writing my poetry."

Holly stepped out onto a multicolored porch that overlooked a stream and made way to even more land and then a wide range of trees that appeared to stretch for miles. To either side there were homes, one was Jude's and then another on the opposite side who's layout appeared similar to hers. They were close enough for company but far enough for some privacy.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lizzie asked.

"it really is."

"This is why I've lived in Woodstock my whole life." Lizzie leaned arm on the railing of the porch. "Is it safe to say welcome home?"

Holly smiled and nodded, good vibes filtering through her. "Yeah... I'd say it is."

"Well, dear. Let me help you unpack... and then we'll have a glass of wine!"

"Sounds good." Holly began to follow Lizzie inside but glanced over when she noticed Jude trekking through his backyard. For an extra second she stared and felt a twinge or embarrassment when he glanced over.

When he gave a quick wave Holly felt her face grow hot and gave a quick wave back before heading inside.


	2. To New Friends

Holly sat with her bare feet perched up on the railing of the porch as she leaned back in an Adirondack chair out back. The glass of wine with Lizzie had turned into three glasses and after the long drive and all the unpacking it was just what she needed.

"So when do you start work?" Lizzie asked, helping herself to another pour of Riesling.

"Next week," she explained, "A week from tomorrow actually."

"Wonderful. That'll give you the chance to explore the area a bit."

"Yeah I figured I could have some fun with my time off."

"I'll introduce you to some people if you'd like," Lizzie offered, "I keep good company I promise." Her eyes traveled over Holly's shoulder, "Speaking of company..."

Holly turned to look and saw Jude marching across the lawn that joined their properties together. He gave a smile as he was unable to wave with his hands full.

"I, uh, was going to wait until tomorrow but I saw you ladies were outside." Jude approached, still sporting a friendly grin and Lizzie stood up to greet him with a peck on the cheek and a friendly hug. He glanced at Holly. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No," Lizzie insisted, "Never." She motioned to her new tenant. "This is Holly."

"Yes," he said, "The new neighbor you've been telling me about."

Holly rose to her feet and held out a hand. "Jude?" The wine had her feeling just a tad bit bolder.

He returned the hand shake and looked at Lizzie, snickering as he did. "I hope you've told her all good things."

"There's nothing bad to tell, Jude." Lizzie subtly winked at Holly, who smiled and took a small sip from her wine glass.

"Well I brought over a bottle of Chardonnay but I see you're already well equipped." He motioned to the nearly empty bottle on a small table. "Looks like I should have went with the Riesling."

"You can never have too much wine." Lizzie raised her eyebrows and accepted the bottle as Holly took another package from his hands.

"Those are brownies," Jude explained, prompting Holly to chuckle. "I've been told I'm a heck of a baker."

"I've been warned about eating brownies in Woodstock," Holly teased.

Jude laughed. "No marijuana included. I promise." He raised his right hand.

"Let me take these inside," Lizzie offered, "Thank you Jude."

"Yeah, thank you," Holly echoed.

Lizzie disappeared through the sliding glass door as she brought the food into the kitchen.

"So... what made you move out here?" Jude asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Holly raised her eyebrows. "I, uh, just needed a change of scenery." She nodded. "And there was a job here that I saw posted online so..." She shrugged.

"Felt like a little adventure huh?" Jude continued to maintain a hefty smile.

"Something like that yeah." She smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you don't mind me asking... what was the job opportunity out here?"

"I'll be writing for the local paper." Her small smile made him return one. "What do you do?"

Jude glanced back toward his home. "I craft furniture and other things." He turned back to her. "My garage is my workshop."

"Are you any good?" She challenged playfully.

He snickered, looking down toward his feet for a moment before glancing back up. "I suppose so. When you're settled in come by and you can give me an evaluation."

Holly nodded. "I have a full week off so I'm sure I can fit that in to my busy schedule."

Jude's smile continued to radiate through her and contagiously keep a grin on her own face.

"Good," he responded simply.

The two of stared at one another for a moment before the back door reopened and Lizzie returned to the back deck.

"Sit down Jude," she insisted, "Join us."

"Oh, no." He put up a hand. "I came baring gifts. I need to get back to work."

Lizzie jingled some jewelry on her arm and found her watch in the midst of a bracelet collection. "It's eight o'clock. My rule is no work past five."

"It's not work when you love what you do," he argued with a wink.

"You're right about that." Lizzie opened her arms again and gave him another big hug. "Don't be a stranger."

"Never." Jude switched his gaze back to Holly. "Welcome to the neighborhood." He looked around the scenic back yard. "It doesn't get much better than this."

Holly smiled. "Seems like I made the right choice by chancing coming out here."

Lizzie topped off Holly's wine glass. "I may be biased but I would have to agree." She raised her own glass and then encouraged her to raise hers. "To new beginnings," she looked to Jude and back to Holly. "And new friends."

Jude nodded when Lizzie's glass tapped Holly's. He looked his new neighbor in the eye and held her stare for an extra second. "To new friends."

Holly felt the smallest bout of butterflies in her stomach and couldn't look away. "To new friends."


	3. Breakfast With a View

Holly's eyes flickered open and she had to actively remind herself of where she was. Waking up in her new home felt more surreal than moving in as she let her eyes travel along the wooden beams on the ceiling above her.

Moving to Woodstock hadn't been a dream. Meeting Lizzie hadn't been a dream. Jude hadn't been a dream.

A dream boat. Holly laughed at her girlish inner monologue and then stretched her arms out to the sides. Shevglanced at a small clock on the night stand and sat up almost in alarm when she saw the time on the clock read 9:07.

I haven't slept until 9:00 since college, she thought. A part of her wondered if the time was wrong though another clock on the wall provided confirmation that it was, indeed, the time the digital numbers indicated.

For a moment she just laid there, recognizing that she didn't have to be anywhere in particular. Work didn't start for a week, her hike from the city upstate had left her exhausted after the big move in and the glasses of wine to top it all off the night before had provided her with perhaps the soundest sleep she'd had in awhile.

The sounds of the country were vastly different than those of the city. Beeping horns were replaced with the gentle hum of a lawnmower. The stifling city air was long gone and the scent of fresh cut grass filled her nostrils.

Holly let out a sigh and finally sat up in bed. She redid the messy bun she had thrown her hair into the night before and swung her legs off the side of the bed before heading toward the window where a beam of sun shined through.

The sound of the lawnmower had stemmed from Jude's yard as her window overlooked his home. For a moment Holly watched as he made gentle passes up and down the lawn, leaving nearly perfect stripes behind him as he rode on.

She smiled when she saw him gently batting the steering wheel with his hands and assumed he was drumming along to whatever song was playing on his headphones.

Holly loved seeing people in their element, when they were carefree and completely themselves. She subconsciously let out a sigh but whipped around when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she said immediately, leaning her hands on the window sill behind her when the door opened.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said as she entered. There was a tray of food in her hands. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't," Holly insisted. "Gosh I can't remember the last time I slept past seven."

"Well you had a long day." She smiled. "I just figured I would treat you to a home made breakfast on your first morning. I hope you enjoy eggs, toast and grapefruit."

"Wow, yes. Thank you." She shook her head. "You didn't have to do that."

"What are friends for?" Lizzie smiled and set the tray down on the night stand. "The orange juice is freshly squeezed."

"Thank you," Holly repeated with a smile.

"You are very welcome." She smiled and took a glance out the window. "Enjoying the landscape?"

Holly raised her eyebrows when she recognized Lizzie meant Jude - or so that was what she assumed she meant. "Oh, um..." She glanced over her shoulder but didn't complete her response.

Lizzie chuckled. "He's single, ya know."

"Oh I wasn't..." Holly felt the same glow of red filter into her face as she began to deny her mild bout of spying on Jude as he mowed the lawn.

Lizzie chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm not here to embarrass you." She motioned to the food. "I'm off to my little corner of the town green to try to make a little money selling some things. Come by later if you've got nothing else going on."

"I definitely will." Holly nodded.

"Oh, and if you're feeling up to it there's some live music down at this cute little pub tonight. It should be a good time and I can introduce you to some of Woodstock's finest."

She grinned. "That sounds like fun."

Lizzie glanced out the window momentarily again and then back to Holly. "Some good local musicians will be there."

"Great." Holly nodded. "What time should I be ready?"

Lizzie waved a hand. "We'll figure it out. Maybe six o'clock. The music never starts until seven or so."

She nodded again. "Okay."

Lizzie winked as if she knew something Holly didn't. "Enjoy breakfast with a view." She nodded her head toward the window again and turned to go before Holly could protest.

She gave a final wave as Lizzie shut the door behind her leaving Holly to her thoughts and her breakfast.

...

Six o'clock had come sooner than Holly has anticipated.

She had taken the day to explore the town, drive the back roads and stop in to visit Lizzie at the the flea market style shop where she had spent the day. The more Holly saw of the town the more she liked. She took it upon herself to stop for lunch at a homey little restaurant by a creek. The town was quaint and even as an outsider the locals made her feel welcome.

Now she stood evaluating her pin straight brown hair and wondered if she should have tried for bouncy curls like Lizzie's. It was a look she attempted from time to time though soon after styling her hair Holly often found the waves she had spent so much time preparing fell back into her naturally straight style.

"Is the bar casual?" Holly called out from the bathroom as she applied mascara.

Lizzie whipped in from somewhere else in the house with a smile and did a twirl in her multicolored maxi dress. "Very," she replied with a smile. "I have some more summer dresses if you want to borrow one. You're about my size it looks like."

Holly shrugged. "I'll take a look if you don't mind."

"Come on."

The two of them raided Lizzie's closet until Holly found one that she felt she looked nice in.

"Perfect!" Her new friend gushed. She gave a tug on the fabric. "Now... let's go!"

When Lizzie had said pub Holly had automatically thought of a dark, Irish bar with a string of old men sipping pint after pint as they sat at the bar. The aura was much different as the two of them whisked through a colorful interior toward a back patio where tables were scattered about under protective tree branches of tall oaks and maples that surrounded the outdoor seating area.

Lizzie took her turn hugging and kissing eight or nine other patrons, introducing each one of them to Holly with a collection of kind words.

It was almost overwhelming, but in a good way as they each took a turn greeting her in their own way - handshakes, hugs, a kiss on the cheek.

"Jude!" Lizzie waved as he set down a guitar against a small fence that separated the patio from the wooded area behind them.

Holly felt her heart stop as he smiled and made his way over to their table.

"Jude, you know Holly..."

"That I do." He leaned in and exchanged a hug. "How were the brownies? I already know the wine was good."

Holly chuckled. "The brownies were great."

"Jude, are you trying to drug our new townie?" A woman joked as she overheard their exchange.

"Don't listen to them," he insisted.

Lizzie put her hand on his shoulder and then her other on Holly's. "Jude is one of the local musicians I was telling you about."

Holly smiled wide, now knowing why Lizzie insisted on taking her out that night. "I heard you're pretty good," she said to Jude, "A man of many talents. Carpentry... playing guitar..."

"He sings too," Lizzie added, making Jude glance down with s light laugh this time.

"You know Lizzie you're putting a lot of pressure on me to perform," he told her.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Holly smiled and felt herself blush from the outspoken compliment.

"He is," Lizzie confirmed.

Jude snickered and looked back to Holly. "Save me a seat for when I'm done and I'll buy you a beer."

She smiled wider now, unable to hide it. "That's a fair deal."

"Alright." He looked at her for an extra second and then quickly to Lizzie before heading back up toward a small makeshift stage to get ready to play.


	4. Hey Jude

Lizzie hadn't been lying when she gushed of Jude's musical abilities. As if he hadn't been appealing enough, Holly was among the collection of women who seemed to be lost in the lyrics he sang as his fingers glided over the strings on the guitar.

He had started off with Bob Dylan's The Times They Are A Changin' before making his way into the 90's one-hit wonder Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry and then several Beatles songs before closing out with Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. The latter had everyone swooning before sending him off with a collection of whistles and claps.

Jude's modest grin following his performance added to his appeal, at least to Holly. She smiled to herself as he gave a wave, said 'thank you' into the microphone and then shuffled his way through the crowd.

Holly was pleasantly surprised when his attention was pulled to her as promised and he motioned toward a little outdoor bar in the corner.

She felt her heart flutter a bit and glanced at Lizzie who gave her a subtle wink. Holly almost laughed but rather stood up and joined Jude as waited for her to head across the patio.

"So, what'd ya think?" He asked.

"I think Lizzie was right... and I think you made every woman out here swoon." She snickered as he did. "But really you were great."

"I have fun playing," he admitted, "But it's Dylan and Lennon and all the others who are great. I just play their songs at little bars." Jude continued to grin in his modesty and held up two fingers as the bartender approached. "Can I come through on my promise?" He asked, "And buy you a drink."

Holly looked over toward the table where she was just sitting and saw her seat and the one she had saved for Jude were already filled by a people who appeared to know Lizzie.

"Well, I fell through on my end." She nodded toward the table. "But I did try to save you a seat."

"I forgive ya."

Holly smiled at him with a sigh she couldn't contain and nodded. "Well if you insist then I'll have a beer... whatever kind you're having."

"Two Bud Lites," he told the man, slipping a ten dollar bill from the pocket of his shirt.

"It's on the house," the bartender insisted.

"No-" Jude began to insist but the man backed away and went to help another customer before he could hand over the money.

"Free beer in exchange for some good music!" The bartender gave a wave from down the bar and Jude turned back to Holly.

"I guess I shouldn't be arguing that." He handed her her drink.

"Thanks." She accepted the drink and they both took a swig at the same time.

"You live in the city your whole life?" Jude asked.

"Since I was eighteen," she explained. "I wanted to get out of the small town I grew up in."

He glanced around, "Looks like you've come full circle... you're right back in one."

"I guess I have." Holly tipped the corner of her mouth up in a half-smile. "How come you never left?"

Jude leaned an arm on the bar. "This is home to me." He shrugged and sipped his beer. "I guess when it comes to the little things in life I'm a simple man."

"Lynyrd Skynyrd."

He chuckled. "Next time I'll play that song."

Holly looked around the patio again as the next musician began to play. The vibe was so uplifting and positive. The crowd, while in the midst of their own conversations over dinner, fed into the performer and sang along with the tunes that everyone knew. It was a comforting feeling and Holly was happy to be a part of it all so soon.

"I can see why you stayed," she said with an honest nod. "There's something special here."

"Well... maybe it'll be special enough to sink it's hooks in you." Jude raised his eyebrows. "I think you're already getting the Woodstock fever."

Holly grinned. "It's only been a day."

"That's my point." Jude grinned back. "I see them look on your face." He continued to tease her. "You're a lifer. You'll forget all about the city once you see all the little secrets this place has to offer."

She felt intrigued by his choice of words and suspected he purposely tried to draw her in with some mystery. "Secrets? What is there a CIA headquarters here I don't know about?"

Jude laughed lightly. "Not exactly."

"What secrets?"

"You'll have to stick around and find out for yourself."

"With the help of a local guy?" Holly tapped her glass against his, making him chuckle again.

"I think I could squeeze a little wandering into my schedule." He gave a wave to a table of people across the way and returned his attention to Holly. He quickly changed the subject. "How long is your lease with Lizzie?"

"A year."

He nodded and eyed the table where Holly had come from. "Looks like a few seats freed up."

She raised her eyebrows. "Where's Lizzie?"

Jude motioned for her to follow him. "She knows just about everyone here. I'm sure she's mingling inside somewhere."

Holly was curious about her new friend but didn't let the thoughts consume her. She was happy to be in Jude's company and was pleased at how genuinely interested he appeared to be in her.

When the two of them sat down the man on the little stage pointed in their difection.

"This next song goes out to a long time friend of mine and the man who kicked off tonight's music."

"Don't." Jude began to laugh and people turned to look at him, some whistling again and laughing.

Holly was about to ask what the joke was she was missing but quickly understood when the first words of the next song were, "Hey Jude..."

He turned and shared a look with Holly. "This happens from time to time."

A woman walked by with her fingers linked through a man's and messed up Jude's hair. She left a friendly kiss on the top of his head. "It's all in good fun, honey."

Jude laughed and high-fived her significant other as the pair continued their march toward the doors that led inside.

"You're quote the celebrity around here," Holly noted.

"Hardly." He leaned back in his chair and took a longer swig from the bottle as he relaxed. "Just like a big family out here."

She felt it too - the family vibes that lingered within the group. Holly hadn't realized that she did, indeed, miss the close nature of a small town. The city had been an adventure in itself but it had the ability to harden people. Half of the time the person in front of you don't hold the door. Family-oriented and warmth was far from city-living.

The jingle of Holly's text message tone went off just as Jude's phone sounded off beside her. The text was from Lizzie.

I made us a group chat, the message read. Now you have your new neighbor's phone number in case of an emergency. I had to bring Sandy home, she had a bit too much to drink. Jude, could you take home Holly later if she doesn't mind?

Holly felt a bout of excitement rise in her chest and glanced up to see Jude's reaction as he was still reading.

"That sounds like Sandy," he said aloud and snickered again. Jude glanced up at Holly. "Your new roommate is a clever one, ya know that?"

She smirked and nodded. "That she is."

Jude continued to nod and then shrugged.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind..."

"Oh... um..." Holly subconsciously glanced down at her phone.

"Oh!" The light bulb went off and Jude laughed. "Of course not. I'm not going to make you walk three miles back."

Holly chuckled when a series of question marks popped up in the conversation with Lizzie. "I better answer."

"Better hurry. You don't want to see Lizzie mad," he joked.

She grinned as she typed, letting her friend know that she had a ride back and then refocused on Jude.

"Thanks. Next one's on me." She tipped her bottle and took a sip.

"They're on the house remember?" He winked.

Holly felt another flutter of butterflies and but down on her bottom lip. "Right... for your musical services."

"Exactly." He kept her stare for a moment and Holly felt like his constant grinning was contagious.

As much as she was enjoying the moment there with Jude, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxious excitement about him bringing her home.


	5. Special Place

The sun hadn't quite set when Jude had asked if Holly was ready to leave the little bar where they had spent multiple hours listening to the tunes of other local musicians following his performance.

The two of them made their way through the crowd and Holly couldn't help but smile as a number of people bid them farewell.

"One big family," Jude emphasized again with a smile when they finally broken free and made their way to his truck.

"Like I said, I can see why you never left."

He opened the passenger door for her. "What made you leave your home town when you were young?"

"Curiosity... boredom." Holly couldn't deny that as an eighteen year old girl the slow paced aura of life in the country didn't exactly peak her interest. As a grown woman, however, just a few days in Woodstock put things into perspective and she recognized how tiresome life in the city really was - not to mention busy and impersonal.

"I get that." He nodded, securing the door shut as she hopped in and then joined her, hopping in behind the wheel.

"So... where are the Woodstock concert grounds?" Holly asked him.

"Not in Woodstock." Jude turned to her with a smirk and put the car in drive.

For a second she thought he was teasing but then realized he was serious. "But, I thought-"

"Bethel. It's about an hour or so from here. A lot of people don't know that."

"I had no idea." Holly snickered and then re-read his expression. "You're not messing with me are you?"

Jude laughed. "No. I would take you to check it out if it was here, but maybe we can save the trip for a day where the two of us have nothing else going on... stop for lunch somewhere along the way."

She couldn't help but grin, pleased that there was the possibility of spending a full day with Jude. Holly was tempted to ask the cheesy line, 'Like a date?' but her shyness got the better of her.

"If you want," He added. "No pressure."

"No, I'd like that," she said right away.

"Good." Jude refocused on the road.

"So you've been here all your life and said this place has its secrets." Holly smiled again when he briefly took his eyes off the road to look at her. "What's a place around town, in Woodstock, that has meaning to you?"

Jude raised his eyebrows as he thought about the question and then slowed the car to a halt on the side of the road before making a U-turn.

"You on any kind of strict curfew?" He joked.

Holly chuckled. "Nope. I'm free all week." She wanted to reinforce that and saw his jestful question as the opportunity to do so.

"Well," Jude rolled his window down to let his arm hang out. "I think it's more significant to show you. The place is right back this way." He kept his hand on the wheel and pointed ahead with his first two fingers.

"What kind of place is it?"

He gave a half smirk. "You'll see in a minute... but you were interested in music venues and this is quite the Woodstock Music Festival grounds but many talented performers have strummed their guitars here."

Holly nodded with a smile and decided not to ask questions. She waited, seeing as Jude could have easily given her a wordy description of the place. Instead, she decided to embrace the fact that he preferred to show her rather than tell her.

Jude put the blinker on and drove down a road that looked as if it hadn't been paved in a number of years. Almost immediately it turned to dirt and then broken into an open field.

He left the headlights on and cruised the car to a halt.

Holly got goosebumps when he nonchalantly rested a hand on the headrest of her seat.

"This doesn't look like much," Jude told her. "But... once a year they throw a killer concert here in October." He turned to her.

"Who plays here?"

"Local artists... people from surrounding states... up-and-comers." He motioned toward an area near the woods line off to the side. "Vendors set up all along here. People pay to come in right here but kids sneak in all the time through the trees." Jude grinned thinking about it.

"Sounds like a good time."

He nodded. "It is." Jude sighed. "The reason why it's so special for me is because it's the first place I ever performed in front of people. I was thirteen... scared shitless." He laughed.

Holly smiled wider, imagining a young version of the man beside her sweating up on stage but out-performing his adult counterparts.

"What was your first song?"

"Stand By Me."

She swallowed hard, liking him more with every new layer he revealed. "Did anyone happen to catch it on film?"

"No." Jude grinned. "But there are pictures laying around somewhere."

"I might have to force you to dig them up," Holly told him. She stared outward at the field. "I need to put an image to this now that you've showed me."

He gently tapped her head. "I'm sure your imagination is close to reality." Jude followed her gaze outward. "Yeah this place cured my stage fright. After that it got easier to go out and just play... and not think about anything else."

Holly let in a deep breath through her nose. "That's... pretty awesome." She couldn't think of a deeper choice of words but she adored the short story of how his musical experience took off.

"Yeah. I get good feelings being here still."

"Do you still perform here every October?"

He shrugged. "On occasion."

"I bet no other performance compares to that first one." Holly looked at him with a closed-mouth grin.

"There is something special about it. I remember the smell of stale popcorn in the air and not to quote Billy Joel but the microphone really did smell like a beer from the people before me."

The two of them shared a chuckle and he let out a sigh. "Yeah... this place..." he didn't finish the thought but Holly could sense what he was feeling without having to use many words.

"I'm glad you have this," Holly said honestly.

Jude turned to her again. "It's no Woodstock, but-"

"It's great." She flashes another big smile, one which he returned.

For a moment they just sat there in the quiet and Holly got the same goosebumps as she thought about what it would be like to kiss him. She wanted to and had imagined what it would be like on more than one occasion but she refrained. A part of her hoped he would lean in because she knew she wouldn't have it in her to deny him. From the way he looked at her she thought he might, though disappointed passed through her when he cleared his throat and put the car in reverse.

"Well... you'll have to check it out in the fall this year." Jude glanced over his shoulder and began to roll the truck back down the desolate road.

"Yeah. I'll make sure I do." Holly took in a heavy breath that she couldn't mask.

Jude glanced at her once but focused on what he was doing before finally reaching the main road they had been on. As he switched the car from reverse to drive the two of them exchanged another look before he decided to bring her home, as promised.


	6. Stand By Me

Lizzie's car sat in the driveway as Jude pulled the car to a halt in front of the house.

"Looks like Lizzie made it home okay," he commented.

"Yeah." Holly nodded in agreement.

Again, she found herself wondering if it would be appropriate to kiss Jude. She wasn't sure what men really thought of that. Was it too soon? Would it give him the wrong idea if she did? Would it make her seem uninterested if she didn't? Should she just go with what she was feeling?

It's just a kiss, Holly reminded herself, not a marriage proposal.

"Can you sing?" Jude asked.

His question threw her off guard as she was consumed with her mild lustful thoughts.

"Me?" Holly laughed lightly and shook her head. "No"

Jude put a hand on the back of her seat again. "We'll have you tried?"

"Karaoke after one too many drinks with friends when I was younger." She felt the tense nature of the situation she'd created subside in her mind. "It wasn't pretty."

He smiled wide and put the car in park. When he reached into the back seat for his guitar Holly chuckled.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, though suspected she already knew.

Jude didn't respond but simply grinned and popped open his door. Holly followed his lead and the two of them rounded the truck where he pulled down the tailgate.

Before he could offer her his hand she hopped up to sit with her legs dangling off the end. Jude put his guitar up first and then joined her on the tailgate. He reached for the guitar and ran his fingers over the strings leaving a gentle hum in the air.

"What are you going to play?" Holly asked him with a wide smile.

"You tell me." Jude strummed the strings aimlessly again and looked at her.

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment and then decided on his first publicly played song. "Stand By Me?"

He chuckled. "Oh to be young again." Jude immediately played the first few recognizable notes and Holly smiled.

"Bringing back memories?" She asked.

He continued to play without singing. "That was a great summer." Jude raised his eyebrows. "I got my first kiss that summer."

Holly felt her face grow hot and was grateful it was dark. Her thoughts were immediately pulled back to what it would be like to kiss him.

"Oh yeah?" She asked casually.

"Maryanne Walter," he said matter-of-factly, laughing as he did while still playing the familiar tune.

"Was she swept away by your performance at the concert?" Holly teased, making him laugh again.

"That must've been it." Jude ran his tongue against his lower lip and sang the chorus as he played.

Holly could have sighed out loud and batted her eyes at him, as it was her natural inclination to do so. Still, she kept her cool and leaned back on her hands allowing him to carry out the song that she knew brought back fond memories of his childhood.

The moment was perfect - the summer air was just cool enough to be comfortable, the stars were out, the sounds of nature were all around them and the countryside view was more beautiful than Holly could have imagined, even at night. Despite the short nature of her stay she felt at home.

When she began to hum along with Jude's singing he glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled, continuing on for a moment before deciding to tease her again.

"I'll have you singing along with me by next weekend," he said with a smile, one she returned before he carried on with the the last few words and dragged the pick one final time over the strings.

The last chord hung in the air for a moment and then he looked at her.

"I think I owe you a beer for the encore," she told him.

"I may take you up on that." Jude held her eye contact until Holly almost couldn't take it anymore and shifted her eyes around praying for something to focus on.

When Jude placed the guitar behind him and leaned back on one hand so they were more face to face.

Holly felt like she had forgotten what to do. She was so attracted to Jude, something that had amplified tremendously through his music, his personality and the memories he chose to share with her. It was almost overwhelming like she was a teenager again.

"What's something you're passionate about?" Jude asked her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Passionate?"

He nodded once, holding her eye contact with the smallest of smirks beneath a serious stare. "Yeah. For me it's my music. What's something you've enjoyed since you were a kid?"

Holly gave a closed-mouth smile. "Two things... I always loved to paint. I took classes in high school and did it for fun on my own. Once or twice I went to one of those drink wine and paint nights with some girl friends." Jude's smile widened and she swallowed hard, "And believe it or not I was kind of a killer softball player."

He smiled. "What position did you play?"

"Second base," she told him. "I would have played in college but I had a knee injury... needed surgery."

"I'm sorry," Jude shrugged. "Ever try to pursuit it again? For fun..."

Holly shook her head. "No... but I figured as you get older things change. You don't always get to pursuit your childhood dreams, ya know?"

He shook his head. "I think you should keep playing... and painting and drinking wine."

The two of them shared a laugh and Holly bit her lip as he subconsciously leaned closer.

"I'm an old lady now," she joked, "I'd probably pull a muscle."

Jude grinned. "Excuses only hold you back."

Holly let out a sigh this time, stuck in his gaze and was about to make a comment about his guitar-playing but instead felt a rush of adrenaline when he leaned in and touch his lips to hers. Her mind didn't have time to process it, so at first she left her lips limp against his before finally snapping out of the daze and kissing him back.

Jude pulled back for a brief second, though when Holly urged his face back to hers with her hand he took the initiative and kissed her a little harder.

Butterflies arose in her stomach and her face grew hot when she felt his tongue gently massage hers. It was only when she felt as if she couldn't breath that she pulled back and felt Jude's deep breath against her.

She sighed, letting a gently moan hum from her lips before her eyes fluttered open to see his were still closed. Instinctively she left a final closed-mouth kiss against his lips and watched as he finally re-opened his eyes.

Jude smirked and kept his face in close proximity with hers and Holly almost kissed him another time but he beat her to it, keeping their last kiss of the night a chaste one. "I'll walk you to the door," he offered.

"Okay." Holly couldn't have denied anything he offered at that moment and so she was thankful it was as simple as walking her up the driveway to her house.

Jude chuckled, pleased to see her reaction to their innocent embrace and then leapt off the end of the truck, extending his hand as he did and then helped Holly join him on the ground. When he kept his hand linked with hers she felt all of the same emotions as before rushing through her and wished the walk had been ten times longer than it was.

"Tell Lizzie goodnight for me," he said with another smile as they approached the front door.

"I will." Holly grinned up at him and Jude looked toward the small window at the top of the door before turning his attention back on Holly. Without thinking about it this time he gently grabbed her face and kissed her again before pulling away.

"Goodnight Holly."

She sighed and swallowed hard. "Goodnight Jude."


	7. On the Prowl

Holly had had a difficult time getting to sleep after her night out with Jude. Surprisingly Lizzie hasn't grilled her for information though suspected that day some friendly interrogation might ensue.

For a moment as she awoke Holly had to contemplate what was real, though as engrained the feeling of his soft lips against hers and his trim beard grazing her bear cheek she knew she hadn't been dreaming.

Holly smiled to herself as she laid in bed and brought her fingers subconsciously to her lips. She had made out with Jude and as much as her brain was attempting to search for something to be a buzzkill about it didn't work. Holly was on cloud nine.

It's been so long since I've kissed someone like that, she acknowledged in her mind. The only anxious thought plaguing her mind was how much she liked Jude so soon.

As Holly got out of bed and prepared for the day she couldn't help but glance over at his house as she had multiple times the night before. Having Jude right next door intensified all of her new feelings for him.

With a sigh she made her way downstairs and immediately smelled the mouthwatering scent of bacon.

"Good morning!" Lizzie welcomed as she whisked around the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Good morning." Holly smiled and Lizzie pulled out a chair at the small, rectangle kitchen table.

"Sit honey. Breakfast is almost ready." She plopped down a pot of freshly brewed coffee and a white mug with the Grateful Dead symbol on the side of it.

"Thank you." Holly shook her head as she poured herself a cup. "You didn't have to make me breakfast again. I feel spoiled."

Lizzie waved her hand as if it was no big deal. "So..."

Holly raised her eyebrows from behind the cup of coffee. When she failed to respond Lizzie snickered.

"So, how was your night with Jude?"

She felt her face blush and the heat intensify as she thought about the way Lizzie had worded it - how was your night with Jude? Immediately her mind went far further than what had actually happened and she tried to hide her mild embarrassment.

"Oh... good. He's so nice."

"Yes he is." Lizzie smiled and turned toward a pan on the stove and tipped it to pour a batch of scrambled eggs into a dish for the two of them.

"He showed me where a big music festival happens every October."

"That big, secluded open field?" Lizzie put extra emphasis on the word secluded making Holly finally laugh.

"We, uh, well... he kissed me," she confessed.

Lizzie's eyes lit up and she immediately brought the food to the table to get the details.

"And..."

Holly wasn't sure what else to say. "And then he dropped me off."

Lizzie poured herself a cup of coffee, took a sip and then waved her hand to encourage her to elaborate. "Are you not one for details?"

Holly smiled as she was dying to indulge in the moment to relive it. She could have overindulged and explained what his lips felt like, how butterflies rose in her stomach, how she had thought about what it would be like to kiss him all night only to find that reality had far surpassed her expectations.

It was a kiss, Holly reminded herself. Have I been out of the dating game for too long?

She decided to play it cool. "It was nice."

"Nice?"

"Good," Holly changed her wording but realized immediately that it was just as bland as the first adjective. "It was good."

Lizzie laughed and put her hand over Holly's on the table for a brief moment. "From the redness in your face I'd have to think it was more than that."

Holly knew she was completely see-through and couldn't help but feel the heat spread into her ears and neck. "I like him," she admitted.

"I could tell you did a little bit last night." Lizzie reached for a strip of bacon. "That's why I took off so early."

Holly smiled and helped herself to a plate. "I had a feeling..."

She shrugged. "Jude is a good man. He needs a good woman."

"How come he hasn't settled down yet?" She suddenly realized it was a question with merit; however she couldn't be the least bit judgmental as she, too, hadn't gotten around to finding a husband.

"Ya know... I really don't know." Lizzie continued to munch on bacon strips. "I used to tease him all the time in his twenties." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm like a crazy aunt who he can't get away from."

Holly laughed. "He seems like he had plenty of interest if the crowd at the bar last night was any indication."

"Oh the women around here just adore him. And he's dated around, don't get me wrong, but..." Lizzie shrugged. "We'll have to get him a little tipsy one night and get him to open up."

The thought made Holly a bit uneasy but she also felt intrigued by the idea. "Could open a can of worms."

"You're right. We don't need him here crying on us," she joked.

Holly smiled but then quickly let it fade as a thought crossed her mind. She didn't want to ask but she felt compelled to. "He... does he date a lot of women? I mean is he-"

"He's not a dog if that's what you're asking."

"That's what I'm asking," she couldn't deny it and the two of them share a short flutter of laughter.

"No, Jude is one of the last good ones left I'm convinced," Lizzie went on. "A real gentleman."

Holly felt herself relax a bit and couldn't deny that she was happy to hear that there wasn't a side to Jude she was missing, or that she possibly misread him.

"Did you plan to see him again?"

Holly shrugged and realized there were no formalities. "I kind of assumed we probably would see each other."

Lizzie held up a finger and reached for her cell phone. Holly watched as her thumbs danced away on the screen and then she set it down on the table as Holly's phone chimed.

"Ah, the wonders of a group text. I guess technology isn't all bad." Lizzie grinned. "There's a fair going on today in the center of town.

Holly checked her phone and saw Lizzie's message that included both her and Jude. It read:

Headed to the fair today... Jude, are you in?

It was a simple message that, again, made Holly's heart stop. It was a feeling she had felt a lot in the past twenty-four hours that hadn't been present in her life for years and years. It was as if the feeling was reminding her that it existed after being dormant for so long.

When the phone went off again Holly immediately looked down to see Jude's response.

Already here. I'm next to sit in the dunk tank. It's not where it usually is so you'll have to find me.

"Ooo… fun!" Lizzie gushed. She looked at Holly. "You're next."

"Next for what?"

"Reply." She grinned, "Tell him..." Lizzie thought for a moment and then gave a devilish smile. "Tell him when you find him you'll be the one to get him wet."

Holly laughed out loud and shook her head. "I can't say that."

"Sure you can."

She shook her head again. "I can't."

"Too racy?" Lizzie continued to find amusement in her own words.

Holly traced her screen with her thumb and thought for a moment. She wanted to write something but didn't want to sound ridiculous.

"Better hurry. If he's going in the dunk tank he'll have to leave his phone."

She nodded as she thought and then simply wrote: We'll be looking for you.

Lizzie looked down when her phone sounded off and gave Holly a look that made them both laugh again. "Let's finish this breakfast and then go on the prowl."


	8. A Bet

Holly felt that flutter of excitement as she and Lizzie pulled up to the fair grounds. Searching for Jude wouldn't be a terrible way to spend an afternoon.

The humidity rose as the day had progressed so leaving the air conditioned car after the short ride to the center of town hit the two of them like a wave.

"Good day to be in the dunk booth," Holly said, waving a hand to fan herself.

"It's supposed to hit 90 today," Lizzie informed her.

Booths were set up in rows of groups selling cotton candy, friend dough and clam chowder. A string of farm animals were on display and far down towards the back Holly saw the words BEER TENT in big, red lettering.

"Want to donate for new uniforms?" A boy of about thirteen held out a bucket half-filled with dollar bills. He sported a wide smile and freckles under a backwards hat that covered up a head full of shaggy brown hair.

Holly couldn't deny the boy and began to rummage through her purse for a wad of dollar bills. "Here you go." She handed them over to the boy.

"What are the uniforms for?" Lizzie asked.

"Next year's baseball season," the boy explained.

The two of them smiled and continued on. Holly glanced around, her eyes wide in search of the dunk booth where she knew Jude would be.

After traveling up and down a few rows past a tyedying station, a pie eating contest and people selling all sorts of crafts, Holly finally spotted what she and Lizzie were looking for.

She waited for Lizzie to point him out so she wouldn't sound like a teenage girl with a crush. Holly was sure her attempt at a nonchalant reaction was see-through but she didn't sweat it.

When they approached the dunk booth Jude gave a wave and then slicked back his wet hair.

"Already took a dive huh?" Lizzie teased, calling out to him from the back of a short line of kids ready to take a shot at knocking him back in the water.

"Four times already." He called back with a smile.

"Money is all donated to the high school," the booth's operator explained, accepting a dollar bill from a girl in the front of the line.

"Since it goes to a good cause..." Lizzie removed a five dollar bill from her wristlet and prepare to get a handful of tries to knock Jude in the water. "Holly... I think you should be the one to get him wet on this hot afternoon."

Jude laughed and made eye contact with Holly who snickered and shook her head. Lizzie winked at him and then placed the bill in Holly's hand.

"Well she's a softball player," Jude informed Lizzie, "So I may be in some trouble."

"Oh I sense a bet then," Lizzie said, raising her eyebrows.

Before Jude could endulge in the conversation the young girl's throw at the front of the line hit the target and sent him sprawling into the small pool of water.

"You go girl!" Lizzie shouted, making the girl smile as she accepted a stuffed bear from the teller.

"I play softball too," the girl announced before skipping away pleased with herself.

"I love it." Holly laughed and watched as Jude climbed up with a smile on his face to sit back up in the chair.

After a few more kids tried unsuccessfully to knock him off Holly handed over the money Lizzie had given her and was handed a baseball to throw.

"Are you willing to bet?" Jude asked, staring down at Holly with playful, boyish eyes.

She was drawn into his beaming green eyes and couldn't help but smile back. "Are you?" She tossed the ball up and and caught it again. "I think it's a sure thing that you're doing back in."

"I don't know," he teased. "I think you're a little rusty." His closed-mouth smirk gave way to a set of dimples.

Holly thought of something to bet and wished she had Lizzie's quick wit and maybe even a hint of her fresh sassiness.

"How about dinner," Jude interrupted her scrambling thoughts. "You knock me in I'll cook you whatever you want. You don't then you and Lizzie cook for me."

"No, no... this is between the two of you," Lizzie said. "I'm heading down to the pub for a sandwich tonight since I had to leave early yesterday." She grinned at the two of them.

"You're on." Holly waited for his friendly nod of confirmation before taking a deep breath and hurling the first ball that missed by a few inches to the right.

"Two more chances," the worker informed her, handing over another ball. "I'm rooting for you."

Holly glanced up at Jude again who continued to smirk at her as she hurled another ball that missed by a small margin.

"Spaghetti is fine with me," he taunted, laughing lightly this time.

"Well then you can make it for me later tonight," Holly told him. She almost winked at him but felt just the tiniest bit of reservation that held her back.

Lizzie began a one-woman 'Holly' chant from behind, making Jude laugh again as he purposely stared her down in preparation for her final throw.

Holly knew it was a win-win but spending a few hours in Jude's house alone with him felt more appealing and quite literally made her sigh before throwing the third ball. When it finally plunked the target and Jude got dunked into the water again both Lizzie and the operator of the booth began to cheer, making her laugh.

Jude re-emerged, pushing his hair back and then heading toward the netting the separated the booth from where Holly stood. She walked over to greet him, both with wide smiles.

"I'd apologize but it's ninety degrees out here," she told him with a laugh. "I'm sure the water feels better than the air."

Jude purposely held her stare and gripped the netting with one hand. "Seven o'clock okay?"

Holly swallowed hard as he got right to the point. "Yeah." The way he was looking at her made her want to kiss him right there but she had to actively refrain.

"Spaghetti okay or-"

"That's fine." Holly would have eaten McDonalds. It didn't really matter.

"Good." He grinned wider. "I don't think I can screw that up."

She chuckled and he pushed back to go back up onto the platform.

"I'll bring some wine," she offered.

"If you insist." Jude flashed a quick wink and Holly backed away, unable to keep herself from smiling.

Lizzie linked her arm through hers and Holly's Jude-tunnel vision suddenly disappeared and she acknowledged everything that was going on around them again.

"Best five dollars I've spent recently," Lizzie said loud enough for Jude to hear, making him chuckle and shake his head.

"I'll see you tonight?" Holly called back.

Jude rested his arms comfortably on either side of the chair on the platform. He held her eyes for one last moment. "Seven o'clock."


	9. Spaghetti

Do I wear a dress? Do I go more casual? Shorts? Jeans?

Holly had questioned what to wear for several hours in the late afternoon before finally deciding on what Lizzie described as a very casual summer dress. It hung to about the middle of her thigh and showed just enough cleavage to keep a man guessing - again, one of Lizzie's descriptions that Holly just so happened to agree with.

"Here you go." Her new friend handed her a bottle of wine as she neared the front door to walk just a short distance to the left. "This night definitely calls for some red."

"Thanks." Holly let out a breath and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Door will be unlocked if you come home."

"I'll be home." Holly wanted to laugh but she felt her nerves willing her to remain serious and slightly frozen on the outside.

"Looking like this..." Lizzie fluffed her hair. "I say it's fifty-fifty."

She laughed. "It's been awhile. I'm going to have to ease into this one on training wheels."

"Like I said... door's open if you come home."

"Thanks." Holly sighed and then proceeded outside, instantly being reminded of the heat wave that hadn't let up over the small, hippie town. Almost instantly she felt her body wishing to start glistening in a sweat to cool off her skin and hoped that the short walk wouldn't overheat her too much.

The time was five after seven when Holly got to Jude's door step. The screen door was the only barrier between his home and the outside and she gave a light knock, swallowing hard and looking around his modest front porch until he waltzed to the door wearing the same, big smile that had roped her in earlier in the day.

"Come on in." He pushed the door open with one hand, allowing her in a step ahead of him and as much as Holly was interested in the layout of his home she couldn't help but focus on the trim, peaking chest hair that emerged just slightly from the open button of Jude's plaid shirt. It suited him far too well, she thought.

"So," he went on, "I'll give you a tour because the sauce isn't quite done." Jude reached for the bottle of wine in her hands. "You didn't have to."

"What's pasta without wine?" Holly gave a sheepish grin and followed him into the kitchen, glancing around at the update, country nature of the space.

"I guess we'll start here," Jude told her as he placed the bottle down in the center of a small table that was already set with two plates and silverware.

"This is adorable." She smiled, prompting him to shrug as his dimples emerged from a closed-mouth grin.

"We have a little porch back here," he motioned toward the back door but waved her on to a quaint living room with a guitar hung up on the wall among other décor that accents the ivory walls perfectly.

Holly almost made a comment about how well the placed was decorated, particularly for a single man, but bit her tongue as she didn't want to offend him by being stereotypical.

Stupid, she thought in her mind and shook her head at her inner voice.

"It's pretty simple," Jude explained. "But it works."

"It's pretty perfect."

He nodded toward a staircase. "Couple bedrooms and a bathroom up there. Nothing exciting."

"Is this the house you grew up in?"

"It is actually," Jude explained, "My parents sold it to me for a lot less than it was worth."

"Where are they now?"

"In a smaller house a few towns away." He smiled wider, "I convinced them not to move to Florida. Selfish of me but I don't think my mom could've really made the move anyway."

Holly smiled back, pleased to hear he was close with his parents. "I don't think it's selfish."

He shrugged and then glanced back toward the kitchen when a beeping noise sounded off. "Timer." Jude reached for her hand and gently towed her with him, making Holly smile to herself.

"Is this your own sauce?"

"If you count canned tomato paste rather than fresh tomatoes then yes." He chuckled. "So... sort of."

"Fair enough. I use Ragu so you're way ahead of me."

"My mother's side is very Italian," Jude explained, "I think the art of making a good sauce was lost by my generation... but it's edible, I promise." He reached into a cabinet above a stainless steel refrigerator and removed two wine glasses.

"It's cabernet," Holly explained. "I don't know if you like that or not."

"Cabernet works." Jude reached for a cork screw next and then removed the sauce pan from it's burner began to prepare their plates.

Holly wanted to offer to help but saw he had a fine-tuned routine and allowed him to continue on with it until they were sitting face-to-face with full plates and full glasses.

"I need an honest judgment," he told her, "No sugarcoating it."

She giggled and twirled her fork around in the spaghetti. "Okay."

"And then you promised to take a look at my work in the garage."

"If it's good enough I may have to buy something off of you," Holly told him. "Have you ever made a rocking chair?"

"I have." Jude leaned forward on his elbows and folded his hands in front of him. "If you're nice enough on the sauce review I'll give you the neighbor discount. Only Lizzie gets that."

She laughed lightly again. "Fifty percent off?"

"Depends on how much you like it." He winked, making her heart flutter and proceeded to take a bite. Holly began to nod before swallowing the whole thing and then wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Very good."

Jude chuckled and then reached for his glass, holding it forward just slightly across the table. "So then... is it safe to toast to future pasta dinners?"

"I'd say so." Holly lifted her glass and touched it against his before they both took a sip without breaking eye contact. There was a brief moment of silence that she broke with. "So, how did the rest of the afternoon go at the fair?"

"Well, I got dunked a handful of times after you left and then someone else came to take my place. I've done that in late October when it's chilly and it's not so nice." Jude laughed. "Where'd you two end up after you left?"

"We strolled around for a bit and then went home so I could get ready."

"Well, you look very nice," he told her honestly, "Just by knowing you for a short time I'd say that this dress wasn't borrowed from Lizzie. It seems more your style."

"Well, I'd have to say you're right." She grinned back and tucked her hair behind her ear. "The plaid shirt suits you." Holly nodded and held his eyes with her own, "You look nice."

"Thank you." Jude nodded once and then began to twirl some pasta on his fork. "Look, I've been thinking about it and I hope I wasn't too forward kissing you last night."

Holly raised her eyebrows and knew she was blushing. Without something coherent to say she took a sip from her wine to buy her brain some time to think of something to say.

She gave a little laugh as she put the glass back down and looked up at Jude who was staring across the table. "I'm here, aren't I?" Holly smiled wider at him and could see it eased his mind a bit.

He nodded and Holly almost felt as if the words that left her mouth next were far ahead of her rationale.

"I almost returned the favor earlier." She took another bite and looked down at her plate, sorting through the spaghetti with her fork.

Jude snickered in amusement. "Oh yeah?"

Holly didn't indulge in details but thought of their brief discussion through the netting at the dunk booth. "Yeah," she replied simply, and then changed the subject. "How long have you been a carpenter?"

He cleared his throat. "Well... it started off as hobby when I was a teenager. And then I got better." Jude drew his napkin across his mouth and went on. "First thing I built was a stool for my cousin's kid." When Holly leaned forward with a smile he continued. "People started to come to me asking for things, then I took out ads in the paper, created a building station in the garage and I advertise a little online. Most of my customers are from around here though."

"That's great Jude." Holly nodded with appreciation. "You love it then?"

"I enjoy it," he told her honestly. "It works for me and to be honest it's a bit of a stress relief sometimes."

"Lucky to have a job that does that. That's pretty rare."

"Do you enjoy writing?"

Holly nodded. "English and art were my two favorite subjects in school."

"And you got a degree in, what, journalism?"

"That's right." She smiled. "Started writing for the university's paper. That was my first internship."

Jude nodded. "Maybe we should have drank to our careers."

Holly playfully scrunched her nose. "Where's the fun in that?"

He laughed and couldn't help but nod. "I guess there is none. It does sound more boring out loud than it did in my head."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know." Jude took another bite and then sighed. "So is this going to be an early night or are you up for a movie too?"

Holly wasn't sure if he meant going out or staying in for the movie but she happily accepted the next part of their date. "A movie sounds good to me. What do you have in mind?"

He reached for his wine glass again. "Well, why don't we go take a look at some DVDs I have after we eat? I don't have Netflix... sorry."

Holly laughed and noticed the darkening sky through the windows behind him before refocusing on his eyes. "I'm sure we'll find something to keep us entertained."

He snickered and took a sip. "I'm sure we will."


	10. Guitar Lesson

"This is adorable," Holly ran her fingers across the top of an espresso bookcase next to a tall case of DVDs. "Did you make it?"

"I can't take credit for that, no." Jude drew a hand across his beard and gave a fleeting laugh.

Holly's eyes scanned the book titles that were scattered neatly in the nine squares that made up the piece of furniture and smiled when she saw a yearbook.

"What?" He asked, giving a simple-infused grin as he noted the amused look on her face.

Holly removed the black-binded yearbook and held it up. "May I?"

Jude laughed and scrunched his nose. "Ya know I keep meaning to put that in a box and store it in the attic."

She opened the first page and then flipped through a few pages with her thumb. When she landed on a page full of senior head shots her eyes scanned the names, all of which began with the letters A, B and C.

"Fisher, Fisher..." Holly raised her eyes, smirking at Jude as she knew it was painful for him waiting for her to discover his photo.

"Will you believe it if I say I was sick that day?"

Holly's eyes finally scanned the last names that began with F and in the second row of the page she came across Jude's senior portrait.

An ear-to-ear grin spread across her face and she tapped it with her finger. "You're super cute," she gushed, mentally comparing his facial features. Holly held the book up in front of her and the two of them shared a laugh. "Shave the beard and you look the same."

Jude subconsciously touched his facial hair again. "I am getting some grays."

Holly put the yearbook down and shook her head. "You wear it well." She continued to smile and read the quote that he had chosen next to Jude's picture. "Let the good times roll."

"I was very deep when I was seventeen," he said sarcastically with a laugh.

"I miss that carefree mindset." Holly grinned.

"So just be carefree then."

She thought about it for a moment. Why couldn't she? Jude seemed to find the perfect balance of work and play. She guessed that was the key to both happiness and success.

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is." He nodded.

Holly's eyes traveled to where his guitar was perched on a stand in the corner of the room. "Do you mind playing something?"

Jude looked over his shoulder and then retrieved the instrument before sitting on the couch, motioning for Holly to join him.

"I'll do you one better," he said, handing it over. "Free guitar lesson."

She chuckled. "I have zero musical ability."

"Neither did I at one point." Jude nodded with his head.

Holly had never really held a guitar and so she tried to look at least mildly competent.

"The strings all have a letter note." He pointed to each one. "E-A-D-G-B-E." Jude saw the look on her face as if to say, 'I'll never remember that'.

"Gotcha." Holly couldn't even fake a hint of confidence.

"Here's the way you remember." Jude motioned to each one again. "Eddie Ate Dynamite Good Bye Eddie."

Holly snickered and looked over at him. "Well that I'll remember." She strummed the strings with no rhyme or reason and then Jude retrieved a pick.

"Try to play each string by itself." He used his hand to demonstrate. "The trick is to curve your fingers like this."

Holly took a good look and tried to do as he said. Carefully she strummed the top string and then went to the second. The sound was muffled and she looked up at Jude.

"That's alright." He put his fingers over hers and repositioned her fingers just slightly. "I know it feels uncomfortable at first."

She followed his command and slowly strummed each string with an over exaggerated curve of her fingers.

"There ya go." Jude smiled wide.

"I don't know how you play so easily." Holly repeated the simple notes.

"Lots of practice."

"This takes a toll on your fingers huh? I've only played a few notes and I already feel it."

"Yeah they toughen up," he explained. "You get used to it." When Holly looked back up at him he nodded at her. "Want to try the first few notes of Stand By Me?"

"Sure."

Jude motioned to a few places on the guitar for Holly to hold down while strumming the opposite end with the pick. Slowly she heard the familiar tune begin to evolve though it was done piece by piece.

A smile formed on her face and Jude remained encouraging. "Now do two notes at a time without looking at the pick," he said.

Holly fumbled on the first two tries but then found herself managing the first two notes and then the second pair without a hitch.

"That's better, see." Jude's wide smile made her grin back and she nodded, attempting the next two notes.

"It's so fun hearing it come together."

"Yeah it's great."

Holly could hear the genuine joy in his voice. It made her feel warm inside. "I don't know how you do it."

"Practice," he said again.

"I mean going up on stage," she added. "It must be so nerve-wracking."

"It's fun... a little exhilarating when there's a big crowd."

"I bet." Holly flatted her hands over the top of the guitar and looked at him. "You should give lessons."

"I am right now," he reminded her.

"Right." Holly smiled wide and placed it in her lap, leaning her arms over the top of the guitar now.

Jude sat just a few inches away and continued his playful antics. "Your turn."

"For what?"

He leaned closer to her. "To return the favor." Jude kept his lips dangerously close to hers, still grinning, but never allowed them to touch.

Holly couldn't help it when she felt his breath enter her mouth and leaned the rest of the way, at first leaving a long, closed-mouth kiss on his lips.

When Jude's eyes closed and he smiled against her she followed his lead, pressing her eyes shut and kissing him with more passion this time.

Jude moaned into her mouth when he felt her set the guitar to the side and allowed her to gently pull him on top of her on the couch so her head rested on top of one of his decorative pillows.

Holly didn't let up, kissing him hard and let out a deep breath when she felt him instinctively pull up on her left leg so it was partially wrapped around his waist.

She didn't have time to think about boundaries or if for some reason it might be wrong to cross a line with Jude so early on in their relationship. For once Holly decided to act on what she was feeling rather than search for reasons to hold back. She likes him, he liked her, they were both adults... there was nothing more to think about.

Holly adjusted so her right knee now traveled up past his waist and for the first time felt how aroused he was as his hips pressed against hers.

She engulfed a fistful of his hair when his lips traveled down her cheek to her neck but froze at the same time as he did when the doorbell rang.

Jude breathed heavily on top of her, painfully allowing his eyes to flicker open and turned his head toward the side.

Holly swallowed hard and kept her arms around him for a moment. She, too, couldn't get out a steady breath. When a series of polite knocks followed Jude looked back at her, sighing another time before pushing himself up off his hands and running through his hair.

Flustered, he glanced toward the door that was out of sight and straightened up his collar.

His words came out as Holly simultaneously thought the exact same phrase. "Who the hell could that be?"


	11. Rocking Chair

Jude cleared his throat and glanced at Holly as she sat upright on the couch, drawing her first two fingers across her lips as she attempted to straighten up.

"Hold on a second?" Jude phrased the statement like a question and Holly simply nodded before rising to her feet.

When Jude rounded the corner to answer the door she let out a deep breath and caught a glimpse of herself in a small, decorative mirror on the wall.

Get a grip, she told herself and then lended a curious ear to the conversation taking place at the door.

"I'm so sorry to come barging in here unannounced." A female voice said to him. "My sister's wedding is tomorrow and the wooden welcome sign we ordered hasnt come in yet. It had their names carved into it with the date." There was a sigh and then a male voice joined in, making Holly sigh with relief.

"I hate to ask this of you on such short notice," the man spoke. "But I'm willing to pay you triple if you could make us something similar Jude."

Holly stayed put and listened, finally smiling to herself when he agreed to do it despite her own disappointment that their night might be cut short.

"You need this by tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"I know it's a lot to ask," the woman went on.

"I'll pay triple-" the man began again but Jude cut him off.

"No," he said. "Just pay me for the price of the wood."

"What about labor?"

"Consider it a wedding present."

"Will it take you half the night?" The woman went on.

"I'll get it done," Jude assured them. "I'll have it ready by the morning. If my door's open come in. If it's not it'll be in a cardboard box on the porch."

"Thank you," the pair said multiple times before scribbling what they wanted engraved on a piece of paper.

"I'll make it work."

"Jude... thank you," the woman said a final time before they all exchanged goodbyes and the door closed. When Jude slowly made his way back into the dimly lit room where Holly waited he folded the paper up as he spoke with a sigh.

"Well... I'm guessing you heard that." He ran a hand through his hair.

"That was really nice of you." She nodded and put her hands on her hips with a grin. "You must be pretty good."

Jude shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a closed-mouth smile that highlighted his dimples. "Care to take a look?"

Holly nodded. "I'd love to."

He extended a hand and she approached him with a smile. When her palm slipped into his Jude pulled her to him and planted a single kiss on her lips again before leading her out of the house to his garage.

"I'm sorry about..." He wasn't sure which way to phrase his apology about the interruption but Holly eased his mind when she shook her head.

"Don't be." She looked at him as they stood by the doors that lead in. "How long will a sign like that take you?"

"Anywhere between two and four hours probably."

Holly nodded. "No wonder everyone loves you."

Jude shook his head and modestly grinned again while looking down. "A wedding is a big day. How could I turn them down?"

The two of them stood in silence for a moment beneath a dim light that hung at the top of the garage. Just as Jude was about to speak Holly accidentally cut him off.

"So can I see inside?" She asked and then raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry... you were going to say something."

"No, I..." He shook his head without finishing the thought and then reached for the handle of the door. "Come on." A smile reformed on his face and he allowed Holly in a step ahead of him.

Jude clicked on a light switch and the two of them looked around.

"Wow." Holly's eyes widened a bit and she breathed in. "I love the smell of fresh cut wood. That's weird isn't it?"

He laughed. "Not weird at all. What do you plan trips to stand in the lumber isles of Home Depot?"

She snickered and shook her head. "Just say it's weird."

"I'm teasing."

"I know." Holly smiled at him and began to wander around the space, drawing her hand over the arm of a rocking chair in the corner of the room. "This is pretty amazing Jude." She glanced at him. "Did you build this from scratch?"

Jude nodded. "That one is actually for the neighbor lady." When she gave him a look he laughed. "For Lizzie. She wants to paint it on her own."

Holly grinned and glanced over his shoulder toward their home, seeing the light on in the kitchen. "She used to babysit you, huh?"

"That's right." He smiled wide.

"Did you give her a run for her money or what?"

"Sometimes." Jude laughed lightly and paced toward her. "I guess every kid gets into a bit of trouble. But she got even with me one night and showed me the movie Halloween. I was scared shitless and couldn't sleep that night."

Holly laughed. "How old were you?"

"Eleven." He grinned wider. "But the next day I thought it was cool."

She sat down in the rocking chair and smiled at him. "I love hearing your stories."

"I'd like to know more of yours."

As he got closer she couldn't help but melt from the look in his eyes and maintained the unmistakeable stare that lingered between them.

"Ask me anything."

Jude grinned wider. "Ask you anything?"

"Yeah." She crossed one leg over the other and never broke eye contact.

He continued his walk to her and placed a hand on either arm of the rocking chair. "Can I kiss you?"

Holly snickered, feeling more comfortable around him now and gave a little nod as he leaned in and kissed her softly at first. When they shared a smile Jude escalated the nature of the embrace until both of them were forced to pull back.

She laughed lightly against his lips again, leaning her head back against the chair. When neither of them made another move Holly's eyes flickered open and she continued to smile at him.

"You need to get to work, huh?" She asked, keeping a hand attached to the collar of his shirt.

"I probably should." Jude scrunched his nose and kissed her again. "Maybe I can make it up to you with that drive out to Bethel tomorrow to check out the Woodstock concert grounds."

"I'd love to." Holly kissed him again and saw he had no immediate intention of moving.

"Okay." Jude smiled against her lips. "And then I wouldn't mind showing you another one of my favorite spots in town."

"Where's that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Holly accepted another kiss on her lips. "It's a date."

"And about... before..."

She put a hand over his mouth and felt his mouth twist into a smile beneath her palm. "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." Jude's muffled voice and playful eyes made Holly chuckle as she reluctantly rose to her feet. "You need to get to work."

His arms wrapped around her and Holly melted into his kiss again for a long moment before she pulled back. "What time tomorrow?"

"What time do you wake up?" Jude kept his eyes closed as he spoke and Holly giggled into his mouth as he continued to pursue her.

"You tell me." She kissed him again. "I'll wake up whenever."

"Eight?"

Holly felt it extremely difficult to resist Jude when he began to kiss her neck again. "Eight works."

"Mmm..." he moved his lips back to meet hers. "I'll head over around then."

"Great." Holly's nose grazed his and she kissed him again. "Get to work."

Jude scrunched his nose. "I'll make up for this tomorrow."

"Deal." 


	12. Woodstock Playlist

When the doorbell rang early the next morning Holly eagerly greeted Jude on the front step where he waited with a smile.

She took him all in, barely able to keep her eyes off of him. The button down shirts he often wore suited him well over a pair of casual jeans.

"Ready?" He asked with a nod.

Holly swallowed hard, already eager to kiss him again. "Ready."

Jude linked a hand with hers as they walked to his truck in the driveway where he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she said as he closed it behind her and accompanied her in the driver's seat. "Did you finish the sign?"

"I did." Jude removed his phone from his pocket and went to the latest photo in his collection.

Holly purposely wrapped her fingers over his on the phone and then gave him a nod of approval. "Your work is amazing."

"Ehh..." he gave a shrug and started up the engine.

"No, you really are. I meant to say it last night. Everything in your garage was great."

"Well you can tell your roommate there she can come pick up the chair any time." He grinned. "And if you're craving the smell of fresh cut wood feel free to help yourself." Jude laughed lightly making Holly smile wider with a snicker.

"Thanks for the invitation."

Jude chuckled again. "You're welcome." He adjusted the volume on the radio and popped in a CD. "I know these are ancient now but I made us a Woodstock-era playlist to get you the real feel. We got some The Who, Arlo Guthrie, the Dead, Janis Joplin, Hendrix and my personal favorite CCR."

"Have you ever seen the rain," she commented.

"That happens to be my personal favorite," Jude told her.

"When did you make this?"

"Last night. I was listening to some music while I worked and thought it would be a fun idea."

"Any of your original songs on here?" Holly's smile was infectious and Jude chuckled again.

"I'm not an artist that performed at Woodstock." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well maybe I'll get to hear a Jude Fisher original in a private concert then."

"I think we could arrange that. I happen to think I sound better live anyway." He stared at her for a moment and then tapped the steering wheel. "We should probably get going huh?"

Holly took a chance and leaned across the way, planting a single kiss on his lips. "Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome." Jude kissed her another time and then put the car in drive. "Ready?"

She nodded and then he put the truck in drive.

"I never knew Woodstock took place on someone's farm." Holly looked out over the beautifully groomed landscape from the tailgate of Jude's truck. She let her feet dangle off the edge and leaned back on her hands to take in the sun.

"Yep." He mirrored her position. "Hard to believe it right."

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Worth the trip?"

Holly turned to him. "Yeah," she answered enthusiastically.

"This guy must've made a killing in those four days."

"I'm sure." She nodded. "The property must've been a mess afterwards." Holly laughed, "Listen to me sounding like an old lady."

Jude snickered. "I don't know how you clean up after a blowout like that."

"Mmm..."

"You know there was a documentary on it that won an Oscar."

"Really?"

Jude nodded. "I guess it's a requirement to live in town to know fun facts about Woodstock right?"

"I'll have to take a musical history lesson from you if I'm going to stay."

He looked more directly at her. "I hope you plan to stay."

Holly smirked. "Yeah?"

Jude nodded with a small smile. "In case I wasn't forward enough last night... I kinda like you," he teased.

She laughed and looked down and then back up to meet his stare. "Well, I kind of like you too." Holly continued to indulge in her wave of infatuation. It felt far too good not to. "You know, we should have brought food for a picnic and just set up here in the back of your truck."

Jude took in the landscape again and then turned back to meet her gaze. "We'll have to save that for another time."

"Sounds good to me." Holly turned toward the cab of the truck when the song they had both mentioned began to play through the open back window as the CD Jude had created continued to play. "Your favorite CCR song."

He began to sing along with the first few lines of Have You Ever Seen the Rain, drawing a big smile from Holly before the two of them shared a long kiss.

"I think I'll save my second favorite spot in Woodstock for our little picnic tailgate."

"Okay," she agreed without argument because it meant another day they would get to spend together. "I'll bring the food this time since you treated me to a home cooked meal last night."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Well..." Jude kissed her again, making her chuckle against his lips. "Let's get out of here... I'll treat you to lunch at this little spot I know and then we can head home." He kissed her playfully a few more times in a row and Holly agreed with a nod.

Spending time with Jude was easy. His personality was contagiously positive, he had the ability to make Holly giggle on a whim and the two of them never ran out of things to talk about. The hours they spent together felt like minutes so when Holly's house came into view that evening she felt a wave of disappointment at the possibility of parting ways.

"Sick of this music yet?" Jude asked as he pulled the car in front of the house.

"No."Holly smiled at him. "I may have to steal the CD from you."

He hit the eject button and removed the disc. "Here ya go. I have the playlist saved."

"Thanks." Holly knew she could relive their day over again by listening to the songs on her own time.

Jude nodded and let out a deep breath through his nose. "Well..."

"Well..."

The two of them sat there for a long moment and Jude raised his eyebrows. "Maybe tomorrow we can do that tailgate picnic."

"I'd like that."

"I have to do some work in the morning but maybe we can plan for around this time."

"I'll have to come up with something good for dinner."

Jude grinned. "Well there's a great deli down the road. Text me tomorrow some time and I'll give you the name of it."

"Okay."

Jude let his eyes look her up and down for a second and then leaned in and kissed her. Holly kissed him back briefly and then reached for the door handle with a deep breath. She lingered for an extra second hoping he would invite her back to his house but then said a simple goodnight when he didn't.

Holly gave a wave as she exited the truck and headed to the front door, watching for a moment as Jude slowly eased away to the driveway of his own house.

She glanced down at the CD in her hand with a grin and made her way inside. When she crossed through the kitchen there was a note from Lizzie saying she was out with some friends and so Holly took the stairs to her room.

Immediately her eyes landed on the silhouette of Jude's house and saw lights in the kitchen and an upstairs window. Holly closed her eyes and relived the night before. She wondered what would have happened if the doorbell hadn't rung. A part of her wondered why he hadn't asked her back to his place.

For a few minutes she tried to relax and push her attraction to Jude to the back of her mind but the feeling was eating away at her.

He's right next door, her inner voice kept telling her. It was far too tempting having him so close.

Holly looked in the mirror for a moment and then shook her head and decided to be bold. She felt her arms and legs grow heavy with anticipation as she headed jack down the stairs, out the front door before taking the short walk to Jude's front porch.

Her kind was filled with conflicting thoughts: this is stupid; I'm barging in uninvited; I want him so bad; he said he likes me; things are going well... right?

For a moment she just stood there contemplating what she was about to do. Her own breaths were deafening to her ears and her heart rate picked up. When she finally found the courage to knock on the door, it opened before she could.

Holly's jaw nearly dropped and she felt frozen in place as she stood face-to-face with Jude in the doorway of his home.


	13. Goodnight

Holly lost her nerve as she took Jude in in the dim lighting. She hadn't prepared for him to be shirtless sporting a pair of gray sweatpants that hung off his waist just enough to expose the band of a pair of black boxer-briefs.

He looked handsome; sexy... stunning. Almost too good. Holly's eyes traveled from the hair on his sculpted chest to the slight bulge below his waist that was all the more apparent in his sweatpants. She couldn't hide the lust in her eyes for him and she knew it. Likewise she knew he knew it.

Jude didn't say anything. He simply tipped the corner of his mouth up in a smile and stepped to the side of the open door, allowing her inside.

Holly took a breath and took his body language as an invitation to step inside.

"I was waiting for you to knock," he told her, closing the door behind them before invading her space with body. When Holly submitted and backed into the wall beside the door Jude immediately brought his lips to hers, softly at first and then immediately more heated as she kissed him back.

When his hands dropped to her hips Holly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, sighed as their lips briefly parted before crushing her mouth back against his.

Jude moaned, slipping the tops of his hands inside the waistband of her jeans before blindly searching for the front button.

Holly's hands traveled the length of his torso and she hesitated despite wanting to reciprocate removing his pants as he attempted to do the same to her.

When her hand grazed the front of his pants Jude grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her harder.

"Upstairs," he whispered huskily against her ear before moving his hands back to the front of her jeans to undo the zipper.

"Okay." Holly kissed him again, not at all wanting to remove her hands from him but took his lead and followed him up to the second floor.

Jude entered his bedroom a step ahead of her and immediately pulled her back to him with more force, connected their lips again as Holly began to push her jeans down off her hips.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her toward him and began to kiss her stomach, swiftly removing her underwear before working his lips back up toward her breasts.

Holly moaned, running a hand through his hair as he stood up and helped her duck out of the t-shirt she had on. Before she could say his name as it lingered on the tip of her tongue, Jude picked her up completely off the ground and planted her beneath him in the center of the bed.

"Jude..." Holly finally got it out as he latched onto her right breast now while attempting to rid himself of his pants at the same time.

She held onto him hard, digging her fingers into his upper back when he buried his face against her neck, kissing the sensitive area while grazing her skin with his teeth.

Holly's entire body felt hot and she felt the flush in her cheeks when she finally felt him break free of his last remaining layers of clothing.

Jude brought his lips back to hers and locked an a under one of her legs before resettling so they were face-to-face.

Holly let a hand drift to the side of his face while the other squeezed the lowest part of his back.

The two of them made eye contact for the first time since meeting at the door as Jude pushed himself into her. Holly hummed against his lips, forcing his eyes to close again and he moaned before bowing his head against her neck again.

Holly breathed his name in between a collected of sighs and arched her hips back more as he lifted under her other leg down with his free arm.

When Jude let out a whimpered breath against the side of her face he moved inside of her with a more consistent force that left her moaning louder.

Every sound Holly made encouraged him to go on, though contributed to his increased lack of control over the pleasure-filled feelings that radiated through his body with each pump of his hips.

It had been so long that Holly had been with somebody that all of it felt brand new and exciting. Any insecurities she'd had walking over from her house had long since left her mind and every lustful daydream she had envisioned over the course of a few days was amplified in real life as they made love.

When Jude finally laid still on top of her Holly laid breathing heavy beneath him while tracing invisible lines down his back. She drew her foot up the exterior of his leg to his knee making him release a decompressing moan against her neck.

Holly gently kissed the area beneath his ear and then sucked on his earlobe as Jude's hand ran down the back of her thigh and pull up lazily at the back of her knee so it rested by his waist.

He let out another breath and then left a string of kisses from her shoulder to her collarbone before leaning his head back to face her.

Jude sighed and Holly ran a hand once through his hair.

"I'm glad you came over," he confessed.

"I didn't want to intrude but-"

"I was going to ask but I didn't want to seem too forward."

"Was I too forward?" Holly asked him.

Jude shook his head. "No." He kissed her again and then moved off of her to lay on his back, extending an arm so she could cuddle up on his chest.

Holly laid her head against the top of his chest and draped her arm across his midsection. She smiled to herself when he pulled her tighter against him.

Jude kissed her temple and rubbed his foot against hers.

"I haven't been with anyone in almost a year." Holly wasn't sure if it was too much information or not but she felt the need to tell him. "I date a guy for eight or nine months..." She ended the details there so she wouldn't kill the vibe.

"Well you saw how eager Lizzie was to hook us up." He laughed lightly. "She's afraid I'm going to die alone."

Holly grinned and then let out a sigh.

"I have an unopened toothbrush if you plan to stay the night." Jude looked over at her and then the two of them shared a laugh. "Unless you're going to nail and bail on me."

Holly laughed again and ran her foot up the back of his calf. "What do you think I am? She joked.

"I'm just kidding." Jude's chest heaved up and down once as he took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure you plan to stay."

"If that's ok..."

He gave a closed-mouth smile and tipped her chin up to kiss him. "The deli is Woodstock Meats."

"What?"

"You still plan on taking me out tomorrow night right?" Jude joked in the way he phrased it and Holly chuckled again.

"Yeah."

"That's where you get the best cold cuts in town."

Holly was pleased to see he was reassuring they would be going out again the following day. It relieved her of any anxious thoughts that threatened her current peace of mind. "Okay."

Jude sat up partway and reached down for a comforter and threw it up over the two of them. He pulled her back to him and closed his eyes.

Holly turned her head to face him and brought her lips back to meet his.

"Goodnight Jude."

He kissed her back without reopening his eyes. "Goodnight."


	14. Morning

When Holly woke up the next morning she felt Jude's even breaths against her bare shoulder as he cuddled up behind her. A recap of the night flashed through her mind in a series of mental images that left her smiling to herself.

She let out a subtle yawn and Jude tightened his arm around her. His scratchy voice followed making her contently smile to herself again.

"Morning."

Holly slowly turned her body to face him. "Good morning."

Jude leaned in and kissed her once on the lips prompting Holly to cuddle up into him. She could've laid there all day but she knew he had to work.

"I've got about a half hour," he told her, running his fingers up and down her thigh. "We can either have breakfast, shower or have sex."

Holly laughed lightly against his lips and the two of them shared a short series of kisses.

"We could always combine the last two," she said, half-kidding.

"Mmm..." Jude kissed her harder and rolled himself on top of her. "I like the way you think."

Holly smiled as he settled himself between her legs. She pressed her inner thighs against the outsides of his hips, welcoming his sudden erection against her as Jude continued to kiss her.

"Or we could just stay right here," she breathed the sentence out before she accepted his eager tongue back against hers.

Holly closed her eyes and sighed a breath out of her nose when she felt him push inside of her a second later.

Jude teased her, slowly rocking his just his hips for a moment and then pulled out. "You tell me." He kissed down her chest and then hovered above her waiting for an answer.

"We can-"

He purposely pushed back into her mid-sentence, combining a chuckle with a groan as she moaned lightly.

"What were you saying?" He teased again, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Holly hummed a light laugh in his ear and before she could answer Jude pulled back to face her again.

"Come shower with me," he whispered against her lips and kissed her once before getting up off of her and out of bed.

She smiled, taking all of him in in his rawest form as he stood before her and raised her eyebrows.

"Come on." Jude gave a head nod, not at all shy about his body the way Holly suddenly was despite being wrapped up naked with him all night. The dark and the blankets had given her a sense of security.

When he saw her timid body language he returned to the side of the bed and left a kiss on her lips.

"We can stay here," he said, prompting her to shake her head.

His self-confidence and carefree nature made her smile and she pushed passed her self-made boundary and rose to her feet, following Jude into the bathroom. His cool smile eased her mind beneath a head of pillow-tossed hair that only added to his boyish charm.

Holly let out a deep breath and looked in the mirror as he turned on the water. She giggled when he moved in behind her and rested his hands over hers on the sink.

"You look cute with messy hair and tired eyes," he told her with a chuckle, making eye contact with her in the mirror.

Holly shook her head with a closed-mouth smile and leaned back against him with her eyes closed when he kissed her shoulder.

"Just waiting for the water to get warm," Jude informed her.

She felt his hard-on up against her and reached a hand back to touch him, smirking when he twitched with surprise from her action. Holly bit down on her bottom lip when he returned the gesture, engulfing her breast with his hand from behind and ravaging her neck with his lips now.

The feel of his beard sent chills down her back and Holly finally let a low moan escape her mouth.

Jude teased her body with his fingertips, tracing them down the center of her chest, past her bellybutton and then dancing along the lowest part of her stomach without going any farther.

He glanced at her reflection in the mirror, turned on by the unmistakable look on Holly's face as she anticipated his next move with tightly closed eyes and her lips parted just slightly.

As much as Jude enjoyed the tease he couldn't hold off anymore. He pushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Shower's ready."

Holly's eyes flickered open and she allowed Jude to tow her by the hand, entering the tub a step ahead of him.

Jude shut the curtain, containing the two of them away from the world in their own private paradise and didn't hesitate in picking up where they left off.

Holly let the warm water dance off her back as she made out with Jude in the shower. He moaned into her mouth as they carried on, letting his hands wander to all of the right places that left Holly's body aching with all the more desire for him. For each aggressive move of his tongue Jude's hands were gentle and strategic as he massaged her with his fingers in such a way that made her legs tense up as they shook.

"Oh my God..." She gasped out the sentence and tried to reciprocate his perfect use of foreplay; though when her hand tightened around him she swallowed hard, feeling paralyzed by pleasure.

Jude looked at her directly when her moan grew more intense and decided he had to stop in order to make the moment last for Holly.

"Don't stop," she begged when his fingers relaxed and he removed them from her. She opened her eyes when she heard him chuckle.

He brought his lips back to hers and shifted her so her back was against the tiles on the side of the wall, sending a sudden chill through Holly's body.

Jude lifted her up off of her feet so she sat in his hands and Holly wrapped her arms around him.

This is the hottest sex I've ever had, she acknowledged in her mind. The thought was fleeting when he crushed his lips back against hers.

Holly stopped thinking and lived in the moment, embracing every touch and complimenting every moan he let out with one of her own. She had never experienced a more passionate twenty-four hours in her life.


	15. Falling

Woodstock Meats wasn't far from Holly's home. Nothing in town really was. Jude had given her the address and shortly after noon she made her way down to the deli to pick up food for the evening.

Cloud nine. That's where Holly had mentally floated away to all morning after leaving Jude's house. She couldn't contain a smile as she went about her business as visions of him popped in and out of her mind.

She couldn't deny it. Her infatuation for him was in its peak and she could feel deeper feelings brewing inside of her. She loved Jude's carefree nature; she loved his smile, his kindness and how passionate he was about music. She loved how natural it felt to connect with him physically and spending an entire day talking with him came easy.

Dream man, Holly thought, still smiling as she parked her car and made her way into the store.

"What can I get for you hun?" A man of about sixty-five asked with a friendly grin. He adjusted a pair of glasses and waited for her response with his hands folded on top of the counter.

Holly found herself eating up every aspect of the town. She loved that the overall vibe was so right-knit and friendly that a stranger would refer to her in such an endearing, fatherly way.

"I'll get a half a pound of turkey, salami and American cheese, please."

"Any rolls?"

"Oh... yes." Holly nodded and thought for a moment. "I'll take four of the subs and three hard rolls."

"You got it." The man smiled and went about collecting the items she requested, offering her a slice of each product as he cut it before sending her off with a bag full of food.

When Holly made her way back outside she embraced the feel of the sun in the cloudless sky as it overlooked the town with perfect temperatures in the mid seventies. The overall feel of the day complemented her mood perfectly, and despite wanting to embrace every second of it she couldn't wait until Jude picked her up later on in the day.

The CD Jude had created had been playing on the ride in to town though Holly immediately scrolled through the songs to get to the CCR song she knew he loved and made her way back to the house.

Lizzie hadn't been home when she slunk her way back over from Jude's that morning so when she saw her car in the driveway now she felt butterflies in her stomach. Holly knew that Lizzie would be ready with questions regarding her whereabouts the night before.

Instinctively Holly gave a look in the direction of Jude's garage and could see him shuffling around in his workspace as she pulled in behind Lizzie's car. A big part of her wanted to go over and see him, though she reminded herself that he was working. Instead she headed inside with the collection of food.

"Hello..." Holly called out as she entered the home, prompting Lizzie to respond, "Out back!"

She wandered through the kitchen to the patio and saw Lizzie perched in front of an easel.

"Hey, I got us some lunch." Holly held up the bag and Lizzie smiled wide.

"Thank you." She set the paint brush down. "I just have to wash my hands and we can eat out here."

"Great. I'll make us sandwiches. Turkey?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them went about their business before reconvening on the back patio with a pitcher of iced tea between them and Lizzie simply held her hands out to the sides, giving Holly a look before leaning back in her chair. "Details..."

Holly couldn't even attempt to deny what had happened between her and Jude. A light laugh escaped her lips and she knew her face grew a shade of red as Lizzie eagerly awaited the ins and outs of her night.

"Well... we, um... our trip to the concert grounds was nice."

"Things seem like they're going well between you two." Lizzie raised her eyebrows as she awaited confirmation.

"Yeah... they are." Holly smiled wider.

She grinned back. "So... you didn't come home last night. Now either you slept on the street or you slept at Jude's house. My money is on the latter."

Holly snickered shyly and shrugged. "We... slept together."

Lizzie put her arms up victoriously and took a sip of her iced tea. "And..."

"And..." she sighed, knowing she was swooning like a school girl. "It was amazing."

Her new friend clapped and smiled.

"God, it had been almost a year since I'd gotten any," Holly said with a laugh. "But that might've been the best sex of my life." The two of them shared a giggle before Holly went on. "He's taking me somewhere tonight but he didn't say where. I got us some extra food from the deli to have a little picnic."

"I'm a justice of the peace, so you know... if there's a wedding in the future."

Holly laughed louder and glanced over her shoulder toward his house.

"You should bring him lunch," Lizzie suggested.

"I don't want to bother him while he's working."

"Well its only right after what he brought over here for you."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "What did he bring?"

Lizzie smiled and motioned to the sliding door that led inside. "I wanted details first or I would have showed you right away... living room."

She took a bite of her sandwich and then rose to her feet, excited and intrigued by what surprise was waiting around the corner.

When Holly walked inside she rounded into the living room and a big smile crossed her face when her eyes landed on a bouquet of flowers that sat on top of a CCR vinyl record.

She had to sit, overcome with a flood of feelings as she scooped up the flowers and put them to her nose.

Holly's grin grew wider when she saw a makeshift coupon for a free guitar lesson beneath where the flowers had been sitting. She released a content sigh and leaned back on the couch where she sat, putting the bouquet to her nose again.

It made her feel elated, anxious and alive; but Holly couldn't deny that she was falling fast and hard for Jude Fisher.


	16. Sunset

"Jude."

"Lizzie."

The two of them made a simple exchange at the door, sharing smiles, when Jude came over that evening to pick up Holly.

"You look awful nice," Lizzie told him, winking as she did, drawing an amused laugh from Jude.

He nodded once as spoke. "Thank you."

"Now, do I have to have the talk with you like I did when you were younger?" She teased.

Jude laughed again. "If I don't know what I'm doing by now..." He put his hands out to the sides and then smiled again when Holly made her way to the front door with a basket full of food under her arm.

"I hear you know exactly what you're doing," Lizzie continued to tease.

"Is that right?" Jude looked at Holly with playful accusation and she gave Lizzie a look.

"Well don't I feel like the wacky aunt making things awkward." Lizzie put up a hand to excuse herself. "Have fun."

"Thanks," the two of them said at the same time before Holly headed out the door.

Jude immediately took the basket from her arms and didn't hesitate in leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said against his lips.

"You're welcome."

"And the record... and especially the coupon for a free guitar lesson."

Jude chuckled. "There's no expiration date on that. It's pretty valuable."

Holly laughed lightly and trailed him to his truck where he opened the door for her again.

"So... where are we going?" She asked when he hopped in and started up the truck.

"You'll see."

...

It didn't take long before Jude's truck cruised off the road through a collection of scattered trees before coming to a halt at a large clearing near a cliff that overlooked a lake that seemed to stretch on for miles. He whipped the car in reverse so the bed faced the incoming sunset.

Holly smiled and looked around before following him out to unload the basket, a cooler he had packed and some blankets.

"Wow..." Holly fully took in the landscape as they wandered around the back of the truck. "I can see why this is one of your favorite places."

"I've come up here to write," he explained. "Play a little guitar from time to time."

"High school makeout spot?" She suspected, making them both laugh as Jude looked down and back up.

"Once or twice maybe..."

Holly laughed again. "Well I can't say that it isn't romantic up here." She set down the basket on the tailgate and Jude threw the blanket down over the bare truck bed before helping her up into the back.

"Beer?" He asked, reaching into the cooler for a Corona as he kicked off his shoes to go barefoot.

"That sounds good." Holly followed his lead, kicking off her flip-flops and not caring where they landed below where they sat.

"There ya go city girl," he joked, "Kick off your shoes." Jude popped the top on two beverages and handed her one before raising his glass. "To us?"

Us... Holly loved the word that suddenly coupled them and nodded in agreement, tapping her bottle against his.

"To us."

They both took a swig together and Holly let out a breath. "That's good."

"Nothing like a cold beer in the summer," he agreed.

Holly rummaged through the basket of food. "I made a few different kinds of sandwiches." She pointed, "These are turkey... these are salami."

"Thanks." Jude leaned in and touched his lips to hers once and then helped himself to the food she packed.

"You're welcome." Holly settled her back against the side of the truck and flashed him a grin when he pulled her feet into his lap. She crossed one foot over the other and took another sip of beer.

"You know..." he took a bite of his sandwich, "Things are moving kind of fast, but I like where things are going."

"Me too."

"I haven't dated anyone seriously in awhile but I hope you know that those are my intentions with you. I love getting to know you Holly and after last night I just want to be clear." Jude gave a sheepish grin, "Well after last night and this morning."

Holly felt a rush of relief from his revelation and laughed before letting out a sigh. "Well, everything you're doing is working." She gave him a small, serious smile - one which he returned.

Jude ran a hand up the back of her calf and began to gently massage the area with his free hand before working his way down toward her foot.

"That feels good." She snickered. "Are you doing this to try to get laid?"

"Is it working?" He asked with a laugh, seeing she was half-kidding.

Holly laughed with him. "Yeah."

Jude continued to smile as he stared her down a moment before nodding toward the open window that led into the truck's back seat. "Brought a few extra blankets," he winked but Holly knew he wasn't kidding. It made her stomach twist in a nervous excitement she was still getting used to.

"Think you can hold off until sunset?" She let her toes dance over the front of his shorts and Jude smiled as his tongue danced across his teeth.

"Not if you do that."

They shared a laugh and Holly looked at him with adoring eyes she knew she couldn't mask.

"Can you?" Jude rebuttled, recognizing the look on her face as he continued to massage her calves.

"Mmm... not if you keep doing that." Holly smiled and closed her eyes when he purposely dug his fingers in deeper.

Jude removed his cell phone from his pocket and held up upon going to the stopwatch app. When he hit the start button Holly's mouth twisted into a smirk but she gave a puzzled stare.

"See how long it takes for you to make the first move." Jude purposely swigged the beer with a hint of playful arrogance.

"Me?"

"Yeah." He nodded once.

Holly smiled at his challenge. "I bet you don't last ten minutes."

"Oh you know I can last more than ten minutes," Jude played on her words.

"Mmm... that I do."

"Come here." He waved her to him, pulling her face to his and left a long, needy kiss on her lips, penetrating her lips with his tongue until she was sighing against him. Before she could claim any sort of victory over their unofficial bet he purposely released her and reached for his sandwich again. "These are pretty good." He winked making her bite down in her bottom lip and shake her head.

"Tease." Holly leaned back as she was and put her feet in his lap again.

"Ten minutes," Jude said to her. "You don't stand a chance."

After a kiss like that, Holly thought he might be right. 


	17. News Article

The sun was setting over Woodstock and Holly and Jude had perhaps the best view from the bed of the truck. Holly laid wrapped in blankets, her bare body entangled with his as Jude engulfed her in his arms.

"It's surprisingly comfortable back here," she said with a soft laugh as her eyes fixed on the last orange glow on the water's horizon.

"Yeah it's not bad," Jude replied in a gravelly voice. He turned to her with a grin and tucked his free hand behind his head.

Holly sighed with a smile and let her feet escape the bottom of the blanket to get more exposure of the late summer breeze. When Jude purposely massaged her foot with his own she glanced over at him, still grinning.

"I could live like this," she told him.

"You are living like this," he reminded her.

"It's not a dream?"

Jude snickered and perched himself up on an elbow so he hovered over her. "Ever have a night like this in the city?"

Holly shook her head and reached an arm up, wrapping it gently across his naked shoulder blades and pulled him down for a kiss. "How many others have you brought up here?"

He pulled back and gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "I've, uh..."

"Sorry, forget I asked you that." Holly shook her head, "It's none of my business."

"I happen to think this is one of the most romantic places to take a woman," Jude said honestly, toying with a strand of her hair, "So I'd be lying if I said I've never made my way up here but... it didn't work out with anyone else... and I certainly never had the back-of-the-truck picnic date that we had." He squinted his eyes a bit, "This isn't exactly a place, at least in my opinion, to have a one night stand and then part ways. I've been in relationships in the past with other women and we've come up here to watch the sunset."

"My question was invasive."

"No it wasn't," he went on, "I just don't want you to think that this is some routine of mine with woman after woman after woman who-"

"I don't think that," Holly cut him off.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I shouldn't have-"

Jude leaned down and kissed her. "I like where this is going... there's nobody else." He pushed up onto his hands and looked down at her, "I know we kind of rushed into the physical part of this fast but I don't have any ill intentions."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I don't mean to be so insecure."

Jude studied her face for a moment and saw the apologetic look in her eyes. He softened his features and smiled, not wanting her to feel a burden for being honest in her questions. They were still getting to know each other and it was a fair question. "You're not being insecure. You're being honest... I like that."

"Do you want to know... anything... about me... like that?"

"Honestly?"

Holly nodded and Jude laughed and shook his head.

"No." He leaned down and touched his lips against her collar bone, pleased when he made her smile. "I'm not the jealous type... but I just might feel that way a bit if you start indulging in your former love life."

"Mood killer?" She ran a hand the length of his back as he continued to pepper her chest with kisses.

Jude sighed heavily against her bare skin, "I don't think anything could kill the mood when I'm laying on top of you." The two of them shared a laugh and Holly bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes when she felt him harden against her in their embrace.

"So..." he kissed her lips chastely once and then let his tongue penetrate her lips, "As a writer for the paper..." Jude kissed her again and drifted a hand below her waist. "What kind of details would you put in an article..." he trailed his lips to her earlobe, "...about a story of a man and a woman getting caught fooling around in public by the local police?"

Holly gave a hearty laugh against him and then sighed as his fingers teased her beneath the blankets.

"In detail," he reminded her, biting down gently on her neck now.

"Mmm... um..." Holly continued to smile wide and moaned lightly into his ear when his fingers twitched inside of her. "I would write... mmm... you really are good at that."

Jude laughed. "If that was the first line of an article you'd have me hooked."

She giggled again as her face twisted with pleasure. "An eyewitness claims they heard a. woman moaning..."

"Eye witness?" Jude smiled and kissed her again. "Hot..."

Holly laughed again and couldn't fully commit to their lighthearted joking that kept making her smile or the pleasure that Jude was willing upon her.

"The title could be something like... Beautiful Woman Leaves Boyfriend Begging For More."

Holly smiled and forced Jude to look at her, still chuckling. "Was that an unofficial relationship proposal?"

"Well if you're not one for labels-"

"I love labels," Holly said eagerly.

Jude laughed again. "Good." 


	18. Fifteen Minutes

"Pack your stuff," Lizzie said to Holly as she helped herself to a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "We're going on a camping trip."

"Camping? Where?" She was immediately drawn to the idea. In her mind she immediately began to imagine the smell of a camp fire, s'mores, a little booze and the image of Jude playing his guitar.

"There's a place the next town over. We try to go a few times during the summer and again in the fall." Lizzie whisked to the coffee pot next. "A group of us go... I think you should join us."

"When?"

"Tonight... for a few days." Lizzie grinned, "I already sent a text message to Jude. He says if you're in, he's in. Already have the man whipped I see."

Holly laughed and reached for an apple in a basket on the center of the kitchen table. "I don't know about that." She went back to the topic at hand, "I haven't been camping since I was a kid."

"Well... get the bug spray ready and pack some sweatpants. It can get chilly outdoors at night... but you already know that." Lizzie winked, making Holly laugh as her cheeks blushed.

"I can't deny that." She took a bite of the apple and glanced out the window toward Jude's house. She saw him duck into his garage and decided to go chat with him about Lizzie's proposed trip.

Holly felt more comfortable taking uninvited walks to Jude's house, though she still felt a little bad for potentially interrupting his work. Again, she acknowledged how difficult it was to stay away when he was right next door. The night before had left her with a high that lingered long into the morning and left her longing to be with him again.

I won't stay long, she vowed and began her stroll across the lawn to his driveway. When she got by the entrance she thought for a moment that he might have had a visitor but recognized that he was on the phone. Rather than barging in, Holly stopped and wasn't sure what to do - wait outside until he was finished or give a friendly wave.

"I miss you too," Jude's voice carried out the door prompting Holly to lend an extra ear despite her opposition to eavesdropping. She couldn't help it as he continued to talk. "It's been too long... yeah of course you can stay here..." He have a chuckle, "It'll be just like the old days, lady. You'll have to go see Lizzie next door. She's always asking me about you." Jude paused, "I miss you, too," he repeated.

Who does he miss? Holly wondered, swallowing hard as she took a breath a tiptoed into the garage.

She waved a hand when she and Jude made eye contact. He gave a smile and held up a finger as he wrapped up the conversation with a simple. "I'll see ya soon."

As bad as Holly wanted to ask who he was speaking with she refrained. It was none of her business and she didn't want to be rude or invasive.

"Hey." Jude marched across the garage and pulled Holly to him, leaving a long kiss on her lips that left any doubts about his conversation fading into the background.

"Hey," she echoed with a smile against him, linking her arms around him. "I don't mean to interrupt your work."

"Interrupt all you want." Jude kissed her again. "Here to ask me to do some camping?"

"You read my mind."

"I got a tip from the crazy lady next door." Jude chuckled.

"I don't have a tent... or a sleeping bag-"

"Guess you'll have to share mine." Jude winked and headed toward his work bench where he was creating a picture frame.

"You're really good," Holly told him.

He grinned. "It's a fun craft to get into." Jude looked her up and down, "You okay?"

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Yeah." She smiled and it appeared to rid his mind of any follow up questions. "I just wanted to come ask about the camping trip. I'll leave you to your work."

"Want to swing by this afternoon around four? We can ride up together."

"I'd like that."

Jude waved her back to him and pulled her to him gently by the belt loops on her jeans. "Sure you're okay?" His eyes intently studied her expression and Holly knew she was hard for him to read at that moment. She wanted to ease his mind as so jot to ruin the mood.

"Yeah." Holly gave a half smile and brushed her hand through his hair. When he leaned in eagerly to kiss her she melted against him.

"You have anywhere to be?" Jude kept his face close to hers and looked her in the eye.

"No." Her eyes studied his and then he crossed back the way to the set of large double doors that led into the garage and pulled them closed. "Place of employment..." Holly playfully reminded him with a smirk.

Jude hurried back to her and kissed her again. "I know... I just need my Holly fix."

She could sense the desperation in his kiss and in the tone of his voice. It made her giggle and so she reached down and unbuckled his belt. "It's not fair."

He looked down and back up. "What's that?"

"How bad I want you... all day long," she admitted without shame. From the way Jude pursued her she could feel that he felt the same way. It was a comforting feeling that helped to block out her insecurities.

"Mmm..." Jude kissed her again, "The feeling is mutual." He picked her up and sat her on a free spot on the work bench, "I have fifteen minutes."

Holly wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles. "Let's make every one of them count."


	19. Camping

"Can I take your passenger off your hands?" Jude asked. He pulled up with a smile and his arm hanging out the window next to where Holly and Lizzie were loading up her car.

"You're going to make me ride stag?" Lizzie joked. She waved a hand when he was about to tell Holly to ride with her new found friend. "I'm kidding. I have a whole car full of people that should be here any minute."

Holly loaded up the last of the camping equipment into Lizzie's car and then hurried into the passenger seat of Jude's truck when the rest of Lizzie's friends appeared beeping and waving.

"Gang's all here!" Lizzie laughed and tossed her wavy hair back into a ponytail. "Let's get this show on the road."

Jude beeped the horn twice in a row and then took the lead in heading out in the direction of the camp site. "I hope you're not afraid of bears."

"Bears?" Holly lifted her eyebrows, making him chuckle.

"I'm just kiddin'."

She snickered and shook her head, unrolling the passenger window to feel the cool, summer breeze. "I bet I can show you a thing or two about fishing."

Jude laughed again. "Is that right city girl?"

"I wasn't always a city girl." Holly took off her shoes and criss-crossed her feet on the dashboard.

"Look at you," he went on, "You're basically a full on hippy now."

"Oh, I'll never be a hippy."

"No?" Jude nodded toward her bare feet. "Your soles say differently." He tipped half of his mouth up in a smirk and turned up the radio.

"I'm... dabbling." She gave a chuckle, making him grin wider.

"If you say so." He rested a hand on her knee and Holly locked her fingers through his. A part of her thought it might be a good time to just drop a question in about his phone conversation from the barn but she decided against it. She could feel how much Jude cared about her.

He could've been talking to a relative, Holly told herself, that's probably it. When Jude lifted her hand and brought it to his lips she couldn't keep a smile from her face. It was at that moment looking at him beside her, his hair being barely tossed by the wind, his subtle closed-mouth smile, the way his lips felt against her knuckles and how carefree she truly felt riding beside him, that she realized how deep her feelings were becoming for him.

The word love crossed her mind but she knew it was far too soon to throw any thoughts of such a thing in the mix. Things were passionate and brand new.

Of course I feel like this, Holly told herself in her mind again, but I've never felt like this before..

It was a difficult feeling to put a label on, though she didn't want to complicate anything.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Holly told him.

Jude kept his fingers interlocked with hers as they drove. "Me too." He smiled and then gave a chuckle, "We, uh.. we sharing a tent tonight?"

She grinned wider, loving the shy nature of his posture when asking the question. "I'd like that."

He nodded and looked back out the windshield. "Good."

...x

The campsite was more than Holly was anticipating. What she had imagined was a Blair Witch, middle of the woods, off the grid patch of grass and leaves. What she got was a scenic overlook of the most beautiful lake she had ever seen up close. There were 'neighbors' some fifty yards away on either side, some with children running around and others in small groups of all adults. They were far enough away for ample privacy but close enough to give a friendly wave to.

The lake itself was shimmering with the sun's warm rays and arias the way there were people jumping off a floating raft.

"How does here sound?" Lizzie hopped out of her car glancing around the open space protected by a collection of trees.

Jude still sat in the truck as he killed the engine, hanging an arm out the window. "Spot looks good to me." He turned to Holly, "What do you think?"

"I think.." she looked out at the lake, "It's beautiful."

"That's a yes from both of us," Jude called back to Lizzie. He turned to Holly with a grin and kissed her, "Here's to a good weekend." 


End file.
